So much for my happy ending
by writersblock23
Summary: Mutation began her path but it certainly wasn't the only factor, push, pulled and played throughout her whole life a mutant who believes in getting what she wants through any means possible. She'll weave her way through the x-men universe fighting for her species her way but life is always a double edge sword step outside it's rules and you're opening yourself up to pain.
1. Chapter 1

1944 occupied France

I made my way home after running an errand for Mother. I made my way past grandmamma's room and to the small room we had for entertaining. I edged toward the corner as I heard voices of my mother and two men, what surprised me was that they spoke German. "Of course I will be more than happy to treat you gentlemen and any of your men, but I insist I must stay here." My head poking around the corner I was busted. "My little Vivienne, come to Mama." She smiled as she opened her arms for me. I bound past the men in their straight and pristine uniforms and into my mother's arms; sitting on her lap as she ran her soft fingers through my soft and wavy brown locks. "As you see gentlemen, I cannot leave. Who would take care of my little Vivienne and my poor sick mama?" Taking a moment the she kissed my head.

The men stared seriously at me and my mother. "You come highly recommended; they say you can bring men back almost from the dead. How can that be you have no training?"

Mamma laughed. "I have not trained in the wonders of medicine by man however I have not forgotten how we survived before them, unlike many who call themselves doctor. But you need not worry; I am after all helping you."

"Would you just as willing give your help to the other side?" One said snidely.

She nodded. "Of course I would, I don't want anyone to die regardless of who or what they fight for. Death is an inevitability which we shouldn't rush to force onto others."

Shocked at the honesty of the answer the men stood to leave. "We shall be in touch madam, mademoiselle?"

"Let us not be so formal, my name is Michelle." She said extending her hand to quickly shake both of theirs before they left. Switching to French she muttered "An ugly language for an ugly people" Mamma turned to address me. "Shall we make mamma feel better?" I nodded taking my mother's hand and quietly making our way into the room where grandmamma stayed.

"My darling daughter," Grandmamma whispered from her bed. "Why do you work with those men? They bombed our country and by the time your Vivienne is grown they have us all speaking German, with our French wasting away a trivia no one bothers with."

Mamma smiled looking down at her own mother. "Because our government lost the country, neither the British or the American's appear to be coming to save us and I plan on surviving this war. They've been here nearly four years surely it's almost over." Looking over to me she smiled. "Now you take one hand and I'll take the other."

I did as I was told while mother and I pulled the hurt out of grandmother. I watched the skin I held firm erasing the wrinkles and looking like that of a young woman as my wrinkled in the process before returning to normal shape. I looked up to see Mamma smiling. It was our secret, I knew that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what I could do and I had to avoid hurting myself around others because my healing ability extended beyond my mother's. If my skin was cut it would mend itself in front of your eyes. As we finished up Grandmamma sat up smiling her face was bright and happy she always felt that way after we made her feel better. "Michelle, my darling I do believe your little one will be better than even you." She grinned taking Vivienne's little hand in hers.

"Mamma, she's eight." She rolled her eyes.

"No reason her potential can't be recognised at a young age."

Mamma took me by the hand and we went about our usual routine. It was that night as I was tucked up in my bed with Mamma reciting me some beautiful poetry that a loud banging came to our door. Mamma bolted from the room, telling me to stay put. To my usual temperament I followed, hiding around the corner and watching on. A man hobbled in covered in blood swearing profusely in French. "Michelle, help me." He called as she came running in her evening clothes.

"You should not be here and not so obviously." She chastised, attending to his wounds. "Let me get my balms and I'll fix you right up."

The man snorted. "No need to play that game with me girl. I know you don't really use them. Save it I'm sure the herbs are not easy to come by what with these German pigs everywhere."

Mama shook her head. "I have no idea what you mean." She said placing her hands along his chest where he was bleeding. "My balms are very effective otherwise, why would you come here every time you get shot?"

He huffed. "Lie all you want girly, I know you got a gift far beyond that of the norm and I not condemning you for it. It's saved my life more than a few times." His head turned and his lips pulled into a smile. "Little Vivienne, come here." He cheered, beckoning to me. I walked out, getting a serious look from Mamma but nothing else. The man who'd been here many times extended his hands to me. Pulling me in, he planted a kiss on my cheek his bushy moustache scratchy. "Now you my darling let us see those pretty eyes." His big hands circled my face staring at the deep purple, which everyone found so fascinating. "The eyes of a goddess." He praised letting me go.

"Marcus, don't give her a big head, I don't want my daughter to turn into one of those girls who thinks of nothing but her looks." Mamma gave him a small slap on the arm to emphasise the point.

He laughed "No, not this one, we'll make a spy out of her." His hand drifted down to my hair wrapping it around his fingers. "She doesn't look much like you Michelle. She must have gotten her pretty hair and eyes from your husband."

Mamma's fists tightened a little before she spoke. "Yes, she did. But she's gotten my facial structure, change the hair colour and eyes then you'd barely be able to tell us apart. Give or take a few years." She joked at the end.

"Yes that's true you did have her young didn't you? Barely at the end of your teen years with a beautiful little girl." He said suspiciously.

Mamma grimaced. "Yes I was very young, we both were." Her voice was so sad.

"I never remember hearing about you marrying."

"It wasn't grand and it didn't last long." She almost sounded angry.

"What was he like; you did after all give your daughter your last name. Not that Vivienne Dane doesn't sound pretty, but surely it's not what she should be called."

Mamma's voice was straining to stay pleasant. "There's no use talking about the dead. I think you should go now. Stay away because those German pigs will probably be around a lot more." She patted her own arms.

"Have you changed sides? What about the resistance?" He contained his volume but his tone made it very clear that he should be yelling.

"I work with the resistance; I never have and don't work for them either." She said quietly. "You have chosen your sides, but this isn't my war." He left without another word while Mamma's hands pulled me off to bed.

The weeks past and the men came and went. The disruptions to our lives were minimal, Mamma and I got angry looks in the streets and the occasional comment but other than that we were fine. The men who came seemed nice enough, they tried to give Mamma things for the good work she did but she always shrugged it off claiming that she couldn't accept them. It wasn't until one of their doctors came to visit that threw our lives into turmoil. He was a man in his early fifties and took a quick interest in both Mamma and me. The doctor never gave his name but I remember so clearly the first time he came to house. He spoke to Mamma softly about impossible things which he'd heard of individuals doing, Mamma nodded and told him how she was sure things such as that did not exist. He was about to leave when I walked in and the minute he saw my eyes, a giant smile spread across his face. "A true miracle, to see in the flesh." He said as he stared at me in amazement, before kneeling down to my level. "Come here child." He beckoned me closer as I looked to Mamma who nodded; he took my face in his hands and examined my eyes. The interaction didn't last long but afterwards even at my young age I could tell that something was wrong.

Once the doctor had left we were alone again. Mamma bundled me up in her arms weeping as she clutched me to her chest. It was later that night when I found my way out of bed to see Mamma and Grandmother sitting together in Grandmother's room. I stood outside the doorway out of sight and listened. "If they find out what can we do Mamma?" Mamma sobbed.

Grandmother always a tough old woman, tsked her daughter. "You run child these men are not good news for you nor will they do my granddaughter any favours."

"Mamma you can't run."

"I will not be running my dear." She shook her head. "It is better to have a bullet in the head then face whatever is left of my life knowing that those Nazis have my daughter and granddaughter. I think it is best that you take Vivienne and you go tonight."

"I don't want you to die Mamma and they won't take us away yet."

Grandmother raised her voice. "You're either being very stupid or very caring my dear. I should have been dead years ago if not for you and your daughter and why would you be so silly as to say they won't take you yet. They've decided they want you and my Vivienne for only god knows what, they're planning always planning how to get you. It is better if you go while they don't know that you will. It will give you a better chance at running."

"No Mamma, I won't leave until I have to."

"Michelle, be reasonable at the very least and have your things packed for when you run. Nothing fancy, just clothes that will last and some food." I walked back to my bed scared of what would happen to us.

A fortnight passed and we were safe still, the doctor made a habit of calling on us every day. It was this time when he stayed until late in the evening which became our undoing. I was practicing my cartwheels, since there was little else to do while the rain poured and I waited for supper. I misjudged the distance and instead of landing safety in the middle of the hallway, I crashed into the side table. Automatically I cried before realising my mistake. Mamma and the doctor rounded the corner just in time for him to see the shallow cut on my arm heal itself with the skin fusing back together. After that it was all a blur, as both the doctor and Mamma leapt towards me. My Mamma cradled me in her arms as the doctor attempted to pull me away. She screamed furiously at him in German. "You can't take her." Over and over again.

My heart pounded as I felt his grip on my arm. I kicked at him and thrashed against him as the commotion brought a pair of soldiers in. They didn't ask questions as they pulled Mamma from me. My eyes watered and I let out a cry before the two men fell to the floor yelling, my arms and legs hurt badly as cry but the pain began to fade while they still screamed. Mamma ran to me, as the doctor let me go and knelt beside the men as blood started to leak out of them.

Mamma wasted no time grabbing my hand as we ran out through the kitchen and the back of the house. Mamma pulled me along through the rain and straight towards the forest. We cleared the tree line and were hurling ourselves as fast as we could through the muddy undergrowth. The ground gave way under foot many times, but each time I fell Mamma pulled me back up and on ward we went. I couldn't breathe as we pushed on; there were a couple minutes when we thought we were safe, that was until the sound of the hounds began to make their way through the dark forest.

Mamma hushed my whimpers as we continued on unable to run any further we felt the strains in our legs as we came to a large hill pushing up it. The sound of the dogs and men in the forest were constant as we trekked onwards. I had no idea where we were going and I don't think Mamma did either as we moved on. An hour passed but the noise did not, behind every tree was a potential captor. Aside from the howls which didn't ever seem to get closure just merely circle us the night grew quiet as the bright moon shone through the small break in the trees. It wasn't until the volley of shots began that we even knew we were in range.

Mamma threw us to the ground, pushing me down as I tried to get up again and pulling me close to whisper frantically in my ear. "Vivienne, we're going to crawl along the ground and be as quiet as we can. Do you understand?" I nodded my head as her shaky hand smoothed my hair down. "That's my girl." She quickly kissed my forehead before we started to pull ourselves through the mud. The leaves crackled under us as we tried to move with stealth.

Mamma's hand would find me every few seconds, until one long and shocking blast echoed through the woods. There was a soft wet sound and then nothing. I kept crawling waiting for Mamma's reassuring hand but there was nothing. For the first time that night I worked up the courage to look behind me. Mamma laid there, her long dark hair covering her pretty face and the back of her dress covered in blood as she laid face down in the mud. I wanted to turn, I wanted to go to her and I wanted to cry, but there was something in me, stronger than those that told me to run. I picked myself up off the ground and ran as fast as I could feel the burn in my muscles as I pushed on. It was as another sickening shot followed by the sound of metal ripping flesh that I finally slowed, grabbing my calf and staggering to the ground. I bit my lip until it bled as I dug my fingers into the muscle and pulled the bullet out, tossing it aside as I limped on.

I don't know by what divine luck it was that I didn't meet up with any more of them that night, but by morning I was exhausted my leg had healed itself but I was still fumbling through the forest, until I saw the full break of dawn just above the hill. I scrambled up the small rise, expecting to find freedom instead I came to a road and all around stood men in their uniforms. I turned to make a run back into the forest but as I did a set of strong arms restrained me. At that point I lost the will to fight and instead broke down, slumped against a Nazi's chest. I cried for my sorrows, my Mamma, the life I'd never live, the physical pain of that night which was gone and the emotional which would live on.

Author's Note: Hey for anyone who reads my other works I know it's been a long time since I touched them but this is what's inspired me so far, hope you like and I'll be updating soon, since I've pre-written nearly the entire story, so mainly it's all editing. I hope you enjoy. By the way all of the chapters are going to be named after Avril Lavigne songs don't know how that started it just kind of did and it fits pretty well.


	2. Run away

1962 CIA headquarters

I hid atop one of the buildings; you would think the CIA would have better security. I poised myself ready and waiting. Shaw was going to show up and then I was going to be ready for him. My fingers tensed on the handle of my sword, I trained in it especially for him. The night rolled on as I stayed perfectly positioned. The commotion started with bodies dropping to the roof. "Classic Azazel." I whispered as I ducked out from under the falling men. From one roof to another, I hurled myself climbing between whatever it took to get to the red menace. An outsider would consider his movements erratic but to the trained eye there was a careful pattern to, a covert strike actually he was just flashing all over the place because it required six to twelve men. As I reached the right point waiting for him, he dropped down and my sword swung, grazing his side before I was off the roof and on the ground. Shaw was there giving some speech or another, as he'd terrorized the young mutants the CIA had found.

"Come now Sebastian, stop scaring the children." I called from behind him twirling the steel in my hand for flare.

"Vivienne my dear I don't have time for this right now, Azazel deal with her." He said brushing me off.

The sword was out of my hand and on the ground as a blade slid through my wrist. I clenched my jaw but little else. "You're going to regret that." I sneered as I fell into a crouch avoiding the expected head shot. I managed to kick his legs before he vanished into nowhere.

I pulled myself upright and threw my elbow behind me before kicking at waist height and then taking a hold of his arm. I'd trained to fight multiple opponents; it was basically the same to fight one who changed position. It wasn't until I felt myself flying through the air that I realised I'd forgotten about twister boy. My back slammed into the concrete of the nearest building. I pulled myself up and cracked my neck. There were some wet patches in my hair but the wounds had already healed over. I watched looking for Azazel, he was my biggest concern. I could deal with windblown hair later. I made a dash for my sword knowing it was a trap but betting I could beat the odds.

Azazel flashed before me but always prepared, I threw one of the knives I had strapped to my leg. As he flashed away a few drops of blood fell to the ground and I knew I'd got him. I dove for the blade, my fingers centimetres away from it when I noticed the young ones. I could see the plan in their eyes as the blonde stood ready. Leaving the sword on the ground I took off at a sprint, getting there just in time to cop the force of the beam hitting me and throwing my body across the quad. It was a powerful blast as I found my head ringing and it all faded into black as I lay in the bushes.

By the time I'd found myself properly conscious once more, the morning had come. I pulled myself up and out of the bushes. I collected my sword from the ground, only to hear a groaning sound from a man not too far away. I knelt down beside him. "You are one lucky bastard, you know." I said placing my fingers on him and pulling the pain away, letting a small gasp escape as I took away only the injuries that would kill him. "Tough one aren't you? You should go and buy yourself, a lottery ticket after this." I huffed as I slumped waiting for my body to deal with it. I pulled myself up and smoothed his hair back.

I whistled as I strolled out of the damaged area. Amid the chaos no one paid me any great attention. I made it to the parking lot, looking for a car to hotwire, only to see the small group of mutants huddled together. The second I saw them, one who looked to be young with soft brown hair turned to face me. I felt the all too familiar probing in my head. The only thought he got before I pulled up some walls was 'fuck a telepath'. His brow furrowed as he tried some more. I shook my head, before turning to walk off. "Wait." He called to me, drawing the attention of the rest of them.

I turned to face them and instantly the blonde recognised me. "You're not dead."

I shook my head. "Sugar it isn't that easy to kill me and since I'm not going to get pissed about being hit with that laser from your chest so if I was you I wouldn't push my luck and keep real quiet." I turned to address the CIA agent. "There's one of yours in the court yard, he'll live but you should get someone in to see him. Now if you will excuse me, I've got work to do." I gave a small salute, before turning away.

I only made it a few steps before I could feel the metal blades against my legs pulling against me and turning me around to face them again. I pushed forward, feeling the blood slide down my legs as I got another couple of steps. It was then that I found myself being lifted up into the air and brought back, to them. I looked to see the other brunette man with his hand outstretched and twisting with me. I looked into his blue eyes. "Put me down now." The man smiled and shook his head. I huffed. "Let me rephrase that, put me down or I'll make you scream."

Before he could say a word my own hand twisted and his muscles began to twist and rip the pain shooting through him. In a matter of seconds I was back on my feet. As he lay on the ground in tremendous agony, I was impressed that he didn't yell. I walked to him slowly as the rest tried to stand in my way. The telepath was the one who stood directly in my path. "Do you want him die?" I asked calmly, before placing my fingers on his chest and pulling the pain into myself. I leant down with the waves of my brown hair covering my face. "I don't make idle threats, so don't push it next time."

As I stood I looked at the faces which watched in wonder, as the brunette came to stand again. "What was that?" He asked amazed as I was about to walk again, I noticed the slight German accent that was very sexy.

"That was every skeletal muscle in your body, twisting and then slowly being ripped apart one by one." I said pleasantly. "It's actually a feat to see someone take that in silence. You must of had your fair share of pain..." I let the sentence hang waiting for a name.

"Erik." He interjected.

That caught me off guard. "Not Erik Lehnsherr, by any chance?" I smiled as it was him who was taken by surprise. "Vivienne Dane, a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand to him, as he took it. "Not every day I meet a legend. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be going."

"Alexandria Genesis." The telepath burst out.

I turned. "And what exactly would you know about that?"

He seemed pleased, at having my attention. "The purple eyes, pale skin and dark hair. That's your mutation isn't it?" The smiled spread further across his face. "There have only been a handful of cases in centuries."

I shook my head. "Actually that's probably the least remarkable thing about. My mutation is rapid cell regeneration." I felt cocky, pulling up the sleeve of my leather jacket and digging my nails in, pulling them through the skin and opening it deep. There were gasps from the small group of mutants. I smirked as I watched their faces as the skin healed in seconds leaving only the blood upon my skin. "It's a great parlour trick isn't it?" I took a second before explaining. "I am able to heal rapidly, I'm also able to draw other people's injuries into my body, the healing factor takes over and we're both as good as new. That little demonstration you saw is the fact that any pain I've been inflicted with I can in a sense throw out of my body and onto someone else mostly it's to do with muscle control."

The telepath extended his hand to me. "I'm Charles Xavier and I must say it, you would be a useful addition to our team. Help us stop Shaw."

I hesitated at the name, before taking Charles hand in mine knowing his potential. "So long as you realise going into this that I'm going to kill Shaw and that will stop him."


	3. Losing grip

Charles took us back to a beautiful estate. Along the way I got to know my fellow mutants better, they were full of questions it seemed that every aspect of my life confused them, the fact that I was female and a fighter, that I'd been all around the world and how my abilities worked, they were all very inquisitive. Raven seemed to be the most intrigued. "You don't try to hide, aren't the eyes problematic?"

I shook my head. "They can be I only cover them up when it's of absolutely necessary but other than that, I just tell people I've got Bette Davis eyes." I leant over to the girl, putting my hand on hers. "There's nothing wrong with us, we're just different. I know my mother struggled at first with her mutation but in the end it was such a big part of her. We just learn to play with the hand we're given."

It made everyone else sit up straighter. Erik was quiet but watched me the whole time. "Your mother was a mutant?" Raven asked, obviously speaking on behalf of everyone.

I nodded. "My father was too, it's just in my blood I guess. From the first time I cut myself, we've known exactly what I am."

As we pulled up everyone seemed to be a little shocked. I found my way around the place easy enough. We found ourselves grouped together in one of the large common rooms. From my seat I watched the peculiar group been assembled; Erik was on the opposite side of the room his posture rigid he seemed to be doing the same, Charles sat reading a book while casually having an eye dart out to the rest of us, Moira was off doing work, Hank sat trying to make conversation with Raven who seemed to be enjoying herself while Alex and Sean sat chatting. It wasn't until one of Alex's comments was a bit too loud. "Those Commies are going to lose this war, evil bastards."

I couldn't bite my tongue at that one. "You shouldn't knock Communism, it's a beautiful idea." For the second time that day I caught everyone's attention. They all stared at me but I wasn't backing down. "I spent several years in Russia, not of my own choice but I learnt about it and it's nothing as sinister as your government makes out. They're having a pissing contest with Russia at the moment and so they seek to destroy the image of it in you the ignorant masses mind. But what actual Communism is, is a belief that one day we'll all be equal, there will come a time when class, gender and colour are not the measure of our worth because everyone is equal. That is what Marx wrote about, what Lenin strived for and what Stalin destroyed. Rant about your hate for Soviets, I've got no problem with that but to speak against Communism, that's just ignorance. The fact that you're a mutant, this new minority which people are going to hate, that you may not live to see the day when we actually carve out our place in the world; it just seems idiotic that you would speak out against a concept which is pure and idealistic. To identify as a Communist is to be a dreamer and an idealist because it's a beautiful dream and something that gave a broken people hope, but it's completely unworkable. It relies on sharing the world and sharing the world was never humanity's defining attribute, we want more we're driven by self-gain. It's impossible but seems like something to strive for."

I was faced with a room of open mouths except for Erik who looked at me with his head slightly turned, as though I was a horse being sized up. It was Moira who looked the most shocked as though she felt the need to report me. I flashed her a smile, stepping off my soap box. "No need to worry agent, though I do look wonderful in red I'm not thinking about crossing to the other side." I unfolded myself from the couch where I sat and made my way to my room done with trying to explain it to them.

I waited for my chance until Charles was alone. I was silent as I entered the small office where he sat quietly. "Having fun playing teacher today?" I said as I let my fingers trail along the mantel. Charles was silent. "No need to be nervous Charles, I just wanted to know if you were done for the day or if you had time to see me?" I smiled seductively, coming to sit directly across from him. Looping one leg over the other I watched him intrigued. "You know you and I share something in common?" I said splaying my fingers over the armrests.

"What's that?" The unease slipped into his voice.

I let one corner of my mouth turn upward. "We're both very good at reading people, granted your method is a little more accurate than mine what with the cheating and all. But then I come along and you lose that." I stood and poured myself a drink. "Though I'm willing to bet that you know that I didn't come here for the pure joy of banding together with mutant kind to save the world. Now tell me Charlie, why exactly am I here?" I sat back in my chair, slowly sipping my drink and crossing my legs once again.

Charles took a second. "You want to kill Shaw, because he's done something to you in the past and something else that I haven't figured out yet."

I pointed one finger from my glass at him slightly tipping it. "You're very quick in the game. So you want to warrant a guess as to what exactly that is or will that press your abilities too much?" Charles refused to respond. I nodded. "Well, I've dealt with telepaths before and I must say that you my friend are the exception to the rule. Most of them seem to be of the opinion that they have the way so therefor they have the right to enter a person's head. I've watched you and you have no such assumption. They tend to be very manipulative and from what I can see you are not, instead of using people you seem to understand them, empathise with them." I put my drink down on the table fluttering my fingers individually into and then out of a fist. "So know that the measure of trust, I'm putting into you is great indeed. I'll allow you access into my head, but it's not so that you can understand me but so that you can help me."

Charles turned his head. "What can I help you with; I took it from the drive up here that you have no problem with yourself as you are."

I shook my head. "I have no problem with what am, not who am. They are two very different things. I know me and I love me or at least the parts of me that I made." Charles brow furrowed. "And this where we get to the problem. Are you aware of what a sleeper agent is?" I curled my fingers together bending so that I had intense focus on Charles eyes.

"No, it doesn't exactly ring a bell."

I nodded. "Understandable, you've never had anything to do with espionage before, though you could be great without trying. The information I'm about to disclose to you is not to leave this room, your mouth or even your head. I trust after what you saw with Erik, I don't need to be specific about what I can do to you. But for threatening's sake I will tell you crystal clear Charles that anything I do to you can be undone and redone until I think you have suffered enough for the betrayal which you have committed. Now are you still willing to help me?"

"Vivienne of course, there's no need to threaten me. I'd never let anything confidential slip."

I smiled. "Even matters of national security."

Charles nodded, taking in a breath. "You are my friend and I won't let this harm you any more than it already has. You can trust me."

I shook my head. "Spend a minute in my past and you will realise why I have trust issues. The basics of a sleeper as we're known is that someone came along and decided to play god with my psyche. By the use of a bit of telepathy, a good degree of torture and psychology far beyond what any journal will tell you is possible I have particular phrases which will set me off, say them and I cease to be me. Vivienne slides behind the film and gets a front row seat to everything my body does. I can feel the muscles move in my limbs, I can see the process of thoughts in my head as I do exactly as I'm told. I've done things in my life which I'm not proud of but I'd rather do a hundred terrible things and be in control than one where I can't do anything." I swallowed. "I want you to fix me Charles; I have no idea consciously what will start it. All I know is that their lips move, the white noise starts and in seconds I'm the perfect attack dog. I have years of physical training and that of a spy, so the commands I get are not always specific, get the information could be it and then I'll do that in whatever way is possible. Sometimes it's just by upping the body count and others are much more intimate and personal." I turned to look Charles in the eye. "You have no idea what it's like for someone to use your body and violate your mind, only to be too scared to ever try and harm them because what if they send you back inside and they won't let you out again. So I want you to break it, the conditioning, the phrases, whatever it takes so that when I kill Shaw and I ask him for the name of every bastard who did this to me, I can hunt them down and they will know the fear I've had to live with."

"Vivienne, I'll help you but that will not make life better." He said softly, rubbing his fingers over mine.

I pulled my hand out of his reach. "Charles, do you understand how much it costs to make someone like me? More than this estate several times over now let me tell you that they don't just let an investment of that much walk away. The only chance I have at a better life is one where they don't exist, because if I keep running from them they chase me and as they die, their disciples follow and they learn the phrases. I have no idea who they are, where they are or when they will find me and therefore I have to live in constant paranoia that maybe it'll be my wedding day and they'll make me kill my husband, or maybe I'll have my children at the front of my house and they just have me walk away from all of that. Do you think you could find this better life you tell me about without these men dying?" I refused to let the tears slip into sight at this future I'd always imagined. "Should we begin?" I asked, looking at the couch and lay down on it, breathing in and out. "Charles, if you see the night in the forest search for something else." I said as I closed my eyes and began to lift the barriers I had in place.

"Why?"

I sniffed. "Because I've relived it too many times and I'd like to sleep in the next few weeks." I spoke softly as I pushed the barriers down completely. "Alright, I'm ready."


	4. Naked

The presence of Charles in my mind was different, very gentle and cautionary as opposed to imposing and forceful. He travelled through it all as I tensed my muscles. We started in one of the many training rooms I'd seen in my life. We stood on the side as I was centre stage, sparing against a few of the other recruits. Charles was silent as we watched on; it was when the doors opened that I knew exactly where we were.

The man in the centre was one of the many doctors that I had come to hate over the years and next to him stood Sebastian Shaw. "Vivienne, come here." He spoke softly in Russian. Being ten and having been imprisoned for nearly two years at this point I walked over promptly. The doctor beckoned me closer when I stopped.

Taking the few measured steps, I felt my own feet moving until Charles hand grabbed my wrists. "You can't do anything now." He said softly as my hand dropped. 'I just want to protect her', I thought.

Meanwhile we went unnoticed as the conversation went on. "Vivienne, this is a friend of mine, he meet you in France."

I was staring at Shaw. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you sir. I met a lot of men back in France." My Russian was flawed by my still present French accent.

Shaw just nodded, staring into my eyes. I shuddered watching it again; though by this point in my life I had lost the innocence of a child as an adult I knew exactly what the examination was for. As the party escorted my younger self Charles and I trailed behind. We were limited in that we could only see what I had looked at and hear what I had heard. Shaw and the doctor conversed on freely in front of me. "She is quite remarkable doctor; I've been told you've managed to stretch her pain threshold more than has been seen before."

"Yes through daily measures, we have been able to extend the amount of pain she can take before reacting. We've yet to find a limit to what her body can take; her skin is less than flame retardant though she needs to be out of the fire before it can properly heal. The regeneration is a fascinating process to watch, she can grow back limbs but we've yet to try organs."

As he spoke, the dialogue continued but our surrounds changed, flashing back over the weeks and months that they had done those experiments to me the sounds of my screams echoing around the hall but everyone in the past seemed uneffected. Charles seized my hand as I started in breathe faster. "Vivienne, you need to focus and calm your mind. This isn't happening to you again." He soothed as I looked down at my hand seeing it having shrunk to that of a child. I nodded taking a few deeps breaths in and we were back where we had left off. I shrugged my hand out of Charles's. We we're brought to a lab that I had come to know very well. I had to shut my eyes as it started; I'd lived it I didn't need to see it. The noise started and they began to cut away.

I launched us out of my head and back into the Charles's comfortable office, barriers in place once more. I bolted upright from the couch, feeling the tears about to start. My feet had me out of the door in a couple of seconds and Charles was smart enough to know not to follow. As I found my way outside, I reached for the inside pocket of my jacket. As I found my lighter and cigarettes, I didn't think my fingers just worked automatically until I pulled in a deep breath. Mixed with the cool night air it felt calming. "I wouldn't have taken you as one for vices." A deep voice chimed from around the corner.

Cigarette still in hand I clenched the bridge of my nose. "I'm not, in three years I'll usually go through a single pack. But I'll blame in on being French." I chuckled half-heartedly as I tried to will the tears in my eyes to dissipate.

Erik nodded standing next to me. "I was wondering where you were from, you seem to have lost your accent."

I nodded taking another drag. "Do you prefer me with an accent?" I chimed with what I should have sounded like all the time. I smiled at him. "Or would you prefer it this way?" I said changing to German.

Erik reclined against the wall. "That's quite a skill."

I nodded before walking off. I wasn't in the mood for company. As I got back to my room I looked around, my bags were packed. They were always packed I could have lived out of a suitcase and often did. The view from my window was amazing, the hills under the darkly lit night, bag in hand I put one finger on the ledge considering jumping. My thoughts were erratic as I threw it across the room and settled on the windowsill, I was always running or chasing to the point where there seemed to be little difference between the two of them. I pulled my sword out of the bag and started the training exercises that were always soothing to me. As the hour dragged on the effect was non-existent. My mind jumped for something to take my focus off of what Charles had seen. I looked through my bag until I found a nice skirt.

Heading down stairs changed, I was determined and knew exactly what I wanted. I found Erik in the library. He was sitting drinking a scotch and reading. My steps were silent as I took his glass, taking a sip. Making a face I shook my head. "Next time try some lime in it."

He shook his head. "Make your own how you like." He replied not looking up from his book.

I put his drink back down, before going to sit across from him. "I only wanted a sip. It's a good year though. So what do you make of them?" That got Erik's attention, placing his book down. I leant forward to the table setting up the chessboard on the table between us. "Do you want to play?"

Erik leant closer setting up his side. "Why do you want to know what I think of them?" He asked seriously.

I looked down as I spoke. "Because you're the only other one, who is anything like me."

"What do you mean like you?"

I moved my first piece. Looking up at him I spoke. "Well unless that tattoo on your left arm is a fashion statement, I'm going to guess that you didn't get as good as you are with your mutation on your own." I smiled nodding that it was his turn.

Erik looked at his left arm turning it all the way over. "Were you in the camps?"

"Yes and no, I was never in one of your camps. But I was kept isolated from the world with others like me." As he made his move, I picked up my next piece.

Eyes locked on mine, Erik was confused. Looking down he noticed "You changed."

I shrugged. "It's not exactly a first for a woman to wear more than one outfit a day. You still haven't answered my question." I smiled rubbing one leg up the other, knowing he was still looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"A little training and I'm sure they'll…"

"Beat Shaw, not likely. There'll probably be casualties, but you're okay with that aren't you?" Erik nodded. "Don't worry I've got no problem with death, in fact when we do take down Shaw. I'm going to make sure he's the one who's dead." Picking up Erik's drink again I made my way to the bar. Cutting a slice of lime I squeezed it in. "And that is where you and I disagree. Here try this." I handed him the drink, before sitting on the table and deliberately crossing my legs. "So I want to make a deal with you, I'll let you kill Shaw. I just need some time with him first." I moved my foot up and down his leg.

As I reached his inner thigh Erik swallowed, his drink. "Much better" He said off hand before looking me in the eye, trying to ignore my wandering foot. "Why are you telling me this?" He inhaled as I found him. "And what do you need the time for?" He breathed out as I went lower once more.

"I'm telling you because Charles doesn't agree with this and he can disagree with this as much as he likes, but it won't stop me and it won't stop you. We both want the same thing for similar reasons, but mine's not as simple. I need Shaw because I need names. I was captured from my home town in occupied France, taken from France by the Germans when D-Day happened." I had my fingers on his arm. "Then in 45 when Berlin fell, I was in the Russian zone." I moved my other hand above his head. "From there I was traded around Europe for bit." I straddled him. "At eighteen, I became American property. Being stupid enough to let me out of sight, I escaped and freelanced for any government." I leant in so that my lips were nearly touching his. "And used my resources, to hunt Shaw." I pushed myself right up against him. "There have been many fingers in this cherry pie. I just need to find them all." I caught his bottom lip between my teeth. "Do we have a deal?" Erik nodded, as I let one hand slid behind his head. "Good; I'm going to need more than just a handshake." I said as my lips met his.

The second my tongue glided into his mouth, I felt his hands slid up my legs. Erik's grip was firm as he pulled us up, before tossing me onto the couch. As he started to lean down on me I moved my leg up his body until I reached his chest before pushing him back with my toes. I was off the couch in one fluid movement; skirt perfectly positioned just covering everything by less than an inch, a nice tease. Erik seemed confused until I grabbed his hand. "I'm classy enough to make my way to the boudoir." I smiled pulling him along behind me.

When we got to Erik's room I closed the door behind us, only to be pushed up against it. Erik's lips were rough and fast as they found their way along my collarbone and the top of my breasts, while his hands slid up my skirt. As my hand slipped into Erik's hair bringing his mouth up to mine I felt the hook at the back of my bra come undone and the front pulling away from my chest. I smiled as I kissed Erik. "I didn't think off that." Before his lips were on mine again. Shrugging out of my jacket I pulled my bra of from under my shirt as Erik threw his own to the wind. I wrapped one leg around him manoeuvring carefully so that I was completely out of his reach. Smirking I began to kiss the back of his neck as my hands slid around in front of him and into his pants. "You've been holding out on me." I teased bitting his earlobe, as I pulled my hand out, before he grumbled in German. I grabbed my skirt pulling it off and over my long legs.

Turning I left Erik on his own, pulling my top overhead, only to feel his warm hands wrap around my stomach as he kissed along my shoulders, one hand gliding up my torso to find my breast, as he squeezed it to get a reaction. I leaned back into him enjoying the sensation. "Erik," I liked how his name sounded on my lips. I turned so that I was facing him only in my underwear, as I stood just on my toes to kiss him, before falling back onto the soft bed.

"Perfection." Erik looked at me adoringly as he pulled his shoes, socks pants and underwear off. His hands were firm but gentle as he came to hover above me. "You're not a virgin right?" He asked just as his fingers hooked around the inside of my underwear.

I chuckled as my hand helped him shimmy them down my hips before flinging them across the room with my foot. "What do you think?" I smirked bringing him down on me. His hands were beautiful caressing my skin as he pushed in and out. As his lips took a break from my chest, I pulled his head up to mine. "This is nice and all, but god's sake Erik put some oomph behind in." I caught his lip between mine. "I'm pretty much unbreakable remember." I teased as my foot made its way up his legs over his toned butt and to his lower back, pushing him in further before I actually made some noise. With that encouragement Erik was a man possessed, he was in and out before he could even pant. I'd never had a man so determined to make me scream before as I locked eyes with him. Before long he had me going so close, wanting him, in that moment not an orgasm or an ally like I had set out for at the start of the night but Erik Lehnsherr. My mouth on him was frantic as I tried desperately to kiss every single inch of his skin I could reach. Every time I went to look away though, Erik would grab my chin and make me look at him, until it was too much; my insides shook from pleasure as he came for the final time inside me grunted German mixed with my name was all I heard. My hands on his sweat covered back dug into the skin as I cried out in pleasure and him in pain.

As Erik fell on top of me from exhaustion, my hands found the long cuts I'd just made down his back. Pulling it in, I could feel a bit of blood fall on the sheets below me as my back healed over. I kissed Erik once before rolling us over so that I was on top of him straddling his waist. "Hi." I smiled leaning down to kiss him, my wavy hair creating a barrier between us and the world. Erik's fingers wrapped themselves around my hair as he examined it.

"Absolute perfection." He smiled letting go of my hair.

"You said that already, not that it isn't nice to here." I looked down at him, examining the powerful man I still had between my legs. "You like my eyes don't you?"

Erik nodded. "Very much, everyone knows you're a mutant even if they don't realise it." His hands were soft as they probed my legs and lower back. "Don't you sweat?" Erik smiled at me; it seemed that that night we both smiled at each other very open and trusting.

I shook my head, grabbing one of his hands, intertwining our fingers and placing it above his head. "Not really, it's all about my mutation in repairing my cells every second, it takes away some exhaustion and build-up of acids, so I can go longer." I looked down at him suggestively. "Speaking of which, are you ready to go again?" I smiled wickedly at him.

Erik shook his head. "Not now, not tonight. I think I may not walk tomorrow. Some of us do tire." He teased me pulling his head up enough to kiss my lips.

"I know, you're practically glistening." I said dragging my hand across his body to have it covered in sweat.

"Well you're a difficult woman to please."

I kissed his neck. "Why settle for second best of anything." I continued to kiss his skin, my hands moving slower across his body, trying to get a response.

"Vivienne, stop it." He whispered half-heartedly, enjoying the sensation as he reclined like a happy cat. When I was getting absolutely nothing, I decided it was time to go. I lifted myself off Erik and walked around the room trying to find my underwear. "What are you doing Vivienne?"

I shrugged. "My work here is done; I thought I'd go to my room. I'd be surprised if they didn't hear you though."

Erik sat up. "I'd be surprised if the neighbours didn't hear, but stay…" He covered himself with the blanket and opened it up for me.

Looking at the invitation I was unsure, I'd never stayed until morning in the conventional sense, so as I abandoned the search for my underwear and climbed into bed, I thought it best to tell him. "This is new territory, for me." I whispered as I pulled the covers over myself.

Erik pulled me into his side. "Basically it's the same as normal going to sleep, only warmer." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I positioned myself into the shape of his body. "I'm sorry about your back, you can take it as the compliment it was but I'll make it up to you."

Erik's eyes were closed as he tried to go to sleep. "Don't worry about it." He yawned.

I shook my head. "I'll give you a massage; I'm very good at them."

Author's Note: Hey thanks to the guest who left the nice review! I like writing this so it's good to know someone likes reading it.


	5. Fall to pieces

I woke up to find my head nestled into Erik's collar bone. "Morning" Erik's arms wrapped around me as he blinked away sleep. With his left arm on top of me I could make out his tattoo. Running my fingers along it I smiled. "I love tattoos."

Erik rolled us over so that he was positioned above me supporting his weight with his hands on either side of my head. "Why?"

My fingers traced their way up and down his arms. "Because, they're permanent and show where you've been, what you've done, who you are. The same principle with scars, you wake up each morning and they tell the story of your life. My body should be covered in them but it's not all the skin is smooth and perfect. What happens if one day I wake up no memory or anything, how will I know who I am?"

Erik kissed my lips. "Your strong, you'll survive."

As the two of us got dressed Erik thought to ask me. "What were you doing in Charles's office anyway to get you worked up?"

I shook my head. "Nothing that you need to worry about, he was examining my head for things which happened a very long time ago." I said as I kissed him once last time before retreating to my room.

That morning I found Charles between his mentoring. "I want to try again."

This didn't seem to shock Charles at all. "I figured you'd be back. I didn't think you were the quitting type."

"I'm not, I just needed a moment."

"You know Vivienne, if you ever need to talk to someone." He said compassionately looking up at me.

"It won't be you." I walked over. "Charles, you're an understanding, empathetic and genuinely caring person, but this is beyond you. I think you're the personification of Francois Villon's Ballade of the hanged men. You're the person he talks about that can feel nothing but sympathy for those who've done horrible things and had to pay with their lives. It makes you perfect for this and terrible at it, I'm not sorry for those men but you are. We can't talk about this."

Charles shook his head, taking my hand. "You don't need to go through this alone, you know. All these years you have been alone but you can talk to someone."

I nodded. "Don't worry Charles, I know." I pulled my hand from his as I lay down on the couch again. "Shall we start again?"

After an hour with Charles I was a little raw emotionally but it seemed to get better, Charles thought he was getting close to finding what the words were, but next time we'd have to go to a time when I was actually under.

I was walking around looking for something to do, when I stumbled upon Raven. It was something small that first brought her to my attention as she walked past me. I listened as she walked down the hallway. "Raven, come here." The girl turned confused. I looked down at her feet. "Who taught you to do that?"

"Do what?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "You're gaits' off as though you were taught to walk without." She looked down as though it was an insult. "Don't worry, that's a good thing and in my line of work it's a sought after talent." I assured her before thinking. "When we find Shaw, what are you going to do?"

Raven stood for a moment. "What Charles needs me to." She answered frankly.

I shook my head. "Charles isn't a fighter and he loves you like a sister so he won't put you in any danger, at the moment your skills are only useful for covert operations with minimal risk. I think you'll be told to stay and hold down the fort, but you signed onto this team and I think we can make some use out of you. Come with me." I beckoned, leading her into the room with some weights set up.

I held Raven's shoulders putting her in front of me. "Now do this." I made an interlocked pattern with my arms and did it slowly so she could see the necessary movements.

I smiled as she copied it exactly. "Is that good?"

I nodded. "Very, considering it should have thrown both your shoulders out of place, that's incredible amount of natural contortionary ability." I looked her up and down for a minute. "Can you go blue, for me?" Raven seemed hesitant before doing it. We went through different moves and she could match me step for step the girl was an absolute natural.

After a couple of hours at it she was dodging, doing basic kicks and punches as though there had been years of practice. We moved into actual sparring and although I pinned and beat her every time she showed phenomenal improvement. As we finished up, I helped her from the floor, pulling her injuries into my own body as I did. I stretched my neck. "It's like kicking my own ass." She smiled as she went off. "Erik, there's no need to hide around corners."

He strolled in looking smug. "That's quite a training regime."

I rolled my eyes. "She can handle it, just because you couldn't."

He sauntered closer to me. "Charles won't like this."

I shrugged "Charles can dislike it all he wants but, she might make it through alive because of it."

Erik smirked as he caressed my cheek. "So beautiful and so deadly." I had ducked and taken out Erik's legs before the weight was anywhere near me. It flew across the room as I scrambled on top of Erik, elbowing him in the chest before grabbing his neck and shoulder and kissing him. Breathless he smiled. "If it was a real fight I could have knocked you unconscious by now."

I smiled, moving a strand of his hair out of his face. "If it was a real fight I would have snapped your neck once I had you on the ground." I moved my lips to hover over his. "But it's much more fun to toy with you like this." I kissed him. "Not that it doesn't get you excited having me like this." I let Erik up. "If you're ever without metal, you're a bit of a damsel in distress." I joked. Erik braced himself before taking a swing. I duck under it, grabbing his arm and flipping him to the ground, while sending a swift kick into his side. "See."

Erik stood. "It's a good thing I'll never be without metal."

I tsked. "Never say never." An idea formed in my head. "Go sit on the bench and lock the doors." With one swift flick of the wrist the doors behind us shut. I stood before Erik. "Pick up the weight." He did making it hover above where it was. "How hard is that?"

Erik shrugged. "Simple, almost second nature." I nodded climbing on top of him, hands either side of his neck as I leant down and kissed him. My hands slowly made their way into his hair as my lips kissed patterns along his throat. "Vivienne, what are you doing?"

I smiled, catching a bit of skin between my teeth. "Proving a point, just hold the weight." I continued letting my hands and lips roam his form. Erik was very responsive under me, his lips going down to my shoulder when I left him alone. "How's the weight?"

Erik took a moment to realise what I was talking about. "It's fine."

I turned to see it had dropped closer to the ground. My lips found Erik's again. "Close your eyes." I instructed, he complied and I slid to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Before he'd even finished the sentence I had his belt and fly undone. The sound he made as I grabbed him was adorable. I ran my tongue up it experimentally before taking him in my mouth. Erik was far from quiet as I stroked him with my tongue, I wasn't expecting the reaction though, it came quick and fast as the weight hit the ground at the same time. I was off in a second and spitting out on the floor. "Erik some warning next time, that tastes revolting." I grimaced.

Erik was still trying to catch his breath as his hands on either side were holding him up. "I'm sorry." He managed after a minute, before lying down on the bench. "That was amazing." He managed.

I shined my nails on my jacket. "I know I am goddess on my knees." Looking at his reaction I had to ask. "Has a girl ever done that to you before?" He shook his head. "No wonder it was so quick. But see you had metal around and it was almost useless."

Erik sat up to look at me. "If someone wants to kill me while you do that, I'll die a very happy man." He leant down and kissed my lips, making a face.

"Not so nice is it?" I teased him as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

As I reclined on Charles couch I was far away. I was fourteen and it was the first time I thought I could get away. We were on a mission in Spain, I was still working for the Russians and we'd taken some time out for a cigarette. I looked at the road with the constant traffic going past, I could make it up the hill be picked up rather quickly and accelerating down the highway before they thought to come after me. I checked over my shoulder and I ran. I was halfway up the hill sprinting with all my might when I heard it for the first time. The screeching of the white noise and my knees colliding with the ground as my hands dug into the dirt. Above me the traffic had ceased to make noise but they continued to whiz by. It was like my mind had expanded because every wall I had came crumbling down. Before my eyes was an acceleration of memories, flicking through them as a million miles per hour, we started at the forest and my life story was laid out before me, the visions blurred but all the other senses were in hyper drive the smell of blood all around me, the feel of so much pain mixed with the warmth of touch and the cold piercing of metal but worst was the sounds endless amounts of screams mine and others which ranged from high pitch wails, tearful pleading sobs to the grunted final breaths of human life; until it came to this week and I could see Erik, time had resumed to normal as my memory of the previous night took over all the sensation making it sweet as opposed to sour. It was then that I realised I wasn't alone. Desperation built up inside me as they'd seen it, they'd seen it all.

"Out!" I screamed as I experienced whiplash, I was conscious again and had thrown myself off the couch. I breathed hard as I twitched and tried not to cry, my hands digging into the carpet just as they had the dirt all those years ago. I was on the brink of tears as I pulled myself from the floor. I was out the door before I registered it was Charles holding his head as he lay on the ground.

I knew it was getting late but I need to find Erik. I found his door and banged my fist on it until he emerged, rubbing his eyes. I threw myself at him, as I let the thin wall I'd kept in place fall. I knew in Charles office that I'd break down and need someone but I couldn't have Charles there, he'd seen it all but he wouldn't understand. Erik held me as the tears flowed and I struggled to breathe.

It took time but finally I was able to compose myself, it was as though a switch snapped. I was struggling to breathe, the tears were flowing but it was as though in one breath I could appear okay again. I pulled myself from Erik and wiped my eyes and nose clean, the look wasn't attractive as I started to head for the door. I heard the click of it locking as I reached for the handle. "I take it the window's no good either." I said as I turned keeping one hand on the handle turning it in case he lost focus.

Erik nodded, as he approached me, I gave him a stern look and he stopped. "Vivienne, what was that?" His eyes wouldn't leave me as I continued to try the door handle; for once it was me who was overwhelmed as I fidgeted.

I took in a deep breath before I let go of the handle. "That's the neurotic mess I am when I don't check and contain everything in my life, so save yourself some trouble and let me go. I'm not the warrior and unfeeling bitch I put across, nor am I that fun person who makes jokes. You called me strong and that shows you just how deep the illusion goes, because if I didn't have it I'd just be the scarred, broken pathetic shell you saw there."

Erik's brow crinkled as he tried to understand. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing! Nothing happened apart from me having a ringside seat to all I've been and done! Now let me go!" I yelled at him hoping that he'd let me out, I knew I'd already lost his respect I didn't want him to examine just how weak I was. I wished he'd throw me out so I didn't have to confess it all.

Erik's reaction surprised me, the door unlocked and I turned to leave but before I could make it out the door. Erik's arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to his chest, his lips found my ear. "If you had never been hurt than you wouldn't be strong you'd be invincible, but when the day came that someone knocked you down you'd find out you were just a china doll kept from harm." I tried to pull away but he held me tighter. "I love you because you're damaged and yet you can still pull yourself together, you might have to hide all your cracks from the rest of them but never me. I've seen your skin which is perfect but I know there are thousands of scars resting underneath it. Each telling a different story of abuse and triumph concurrently." As he finished Erik let me go.

I turned to face him, knowing what he wanted to hear but not being able, instead I just grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. "I have to go." I whispered as I let him go and headed to my own room.

Author's Note: For Beast of Bird Fowl, whose great review got me to post and not delete this story.


	6. I'm with you

1962, X mansion

We were close to leaving; I was quiet as I could be when I found Erik alone in one of the hallways. I was swift in making my move; I slid right up against him as I moulded the two of us together. Erik was passionate against my lips pushing me up against the wall. "I don't think we have time for this." He whispered in German as his lips moved to my shoulder.

I moved my knee between his legs, putting some distance between us. "I wasn't going to suggest it." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. I took a deep breath in before speaking. "I wanted to tell you, that I love you." I had to swallow. "Be safe." I tried to escape but Erik was quicker, holding me in place.

"For how long?" He asked seriously, inclining his head towards mine.

I met him head on. "Today, tomorrow and however long I live after that."

Erik nodded taking a second before kissing me, he didn't move though, instead his position intensified. "Fine, Charles and I had an interesting chat last night." His fingers dragged along my collar bone and then to my chin, making me look at him, it was actually an interrogation technique that I recognised making me suspicious of what was coming next. "He told me some things about you and I want to know if they're true or not."

I made a face. "Would you ever doubt what Charles told you?"

Erik shook his head. "Charles would tell me the truth and I'd take it as complete truth until you tell me otherwise at which point it becomes his truth."

"He told you that I'm a sleeper, that I was turned into a weapon that would respond on command."

Erik nodded. "That's the one. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt and angry.

I freed my hands so that they were wrapped around his neck. "At first it wasn't relevant, the only reason I told Charles is because I thought he could help me, then I wanted you're respect and as a survivor like me you don't hate or look down on the weak but you don't respect them. When you told me you loved me, I thought about today and tomorrow, which you wouldn't have." I moved my hands to either side of his face. "You're a man of great passion Erik, but I can't afford for you to lose it on that beach, so I kept it from you."

He stared at me for a moment. "I had a right to know, you could be putting us all in danger today." He was rather stiff as he spoke.

I smiled and shook my head. "Don't try the whole team thing on me, because I know its bullshit. You're pissed because you had a right to know and I kept it from you, so now you know I'm a ticking time bomb. What's your move?" I raised my eyebrows interested in what he would say.

Erik's arm went around my waist. "Don't lie to me and be safe." He moved aside to let me go and I smiled as I went. We needed a bit of time apart.

Charles was the only one who knew about me and Erik, so we kept our distance as we boarded the plane and sat away from each other. We'd said everything we had needed in the corridor and if anyone was walking away from this then it was us two.

The events of the beach were frantic and unorganized. I was glad that Shaw only had a small group of mutants because otherwise it would have been a slaughter on our side. I did what I could and kept an eye of Raven as Erik went looking for Shaw. It wasn't until the submarine ripped open that time seemed to slow down. Erik was floating above the ground wearing Shaw's helmet while in front of him he pushed Shaw along like a crucified man. "Dammit Erik." I yelled hitting my leg as I went to stop him. He made a long speech about his past. It was exactly what I'd thought would happen, he'd get wrapped up in all of this and not think rationally. He spoke like an enlightened man but Erik was clouded.

As the ships fired I watched as Erik in a true show of power stop each and every missile turning them around to fire. Charles tried some diplomacy but I knew what would work. "Erik." I called from across the beach. "You're not going to do this. I know what you've been through and I know how you feel, I agree with what you say that one day it will be inevitable that they try to exterminate us but as the better ones we must let them make the first move. You fire those missiles and you put a target on the back of every mutant across the world. We are few in numbers and fewer in training, the majority of our kind are children and if you start this war all you're going to do is have a self-fulfilling prophecy. Drop them in the water and what happens today will be covered over so deep inside the bellies of competing governments that they won't have us cross their minds for a least two decades. But if you act now you destroy a tiny proportion of the two greatest armies yet to be seen in human history, you'll unite them against us and we will be wiped clean from history before we even begin, hated by all because we have struck against American and Soviet alike. Let them fight their wars and distract their attention, in that time if you decide you are going to do this then you'll be smart about it. You'll wait and you'll win us over because you don't represent us, you don't lead us and you don't own us. If you take my life from me then be assured that it's not humans that you'll have to worry about because I will make sure you never leave this beach." I walked closer with each step until I stood face to face with him. My hand reached out and touched his arm. "One man can change history, you think it's going to be you, then prove it and give us future." Turning to me Erik looked into my eyes before dropping the missiles in the water.

As Erik's hand dropped the sound of bullets fired. I threw myself in front of the first one as he deflected them. The sound of the bullet slicing into Charles spine was sickening. Everyone reacted at once; Erik was there first, pulling the bullet from his spine. I wiped my hand across my arm it was already starting to heal. Erik was emotional as he tried to keep everyone away. "Erik." He looked up at me. "I can help him." I said slowly as I walked to the two. Erik was unwilling as he handed him over. My fingers were just starting to pull the injury away when I heard the white noise. It was as though a radio had malfunctioned in my head. My hands instantly went to my ears. "Get out of my head!" I screamed as I fought for control.

The all too familiar sensation of slipping behind over took me, my vision was perfect but a glaze came over all of what I saw. An unfamiliar voice called to me. "Secure the beach." That was what I heard and what I did. My thoughts were to stop but I could see the rationale behind what I was going to do. My hands slowly came away from my head as I rose to stand, I wanted to protect Erik, but I'd been told he was my enemy and as the most dangerous one on the beach he had to be dispatched first. Having assessed his and everyone else's ability already I knew it was useless to reach for a gun. I unstrapped the sword from my back and the knives from my legs the long shiny metal hitting the sand with a dull thud, before running at him, although Erik was smart enough to realise the attack was coming he didn't want to hurt me. I could tell from the way he threw the metal at me. I was on and over it in a second. My orders didn't allow room for what I thought. The next piece was more intentional as it scraped my arm but Erik was too slow, soon enough I was at him. With two well-placed kicks he was on the ground and bleeding. "Vivienne." He called as I wrapped my hands around his throat.

For second I was back like a rubber band had snapped. I buried my head next to Erik. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I gasped trying to get it all out before I went back. I didn't even mind that I was crying in front of him. I leant down pressed my lips to his.

"That's my girl." He said as we parted. "Now come on stay with me like you promised. Don't put all Charles hard work to waste, you have to fight this." Erik was so strong, as he spoke to me clutching my hand.

The white noise came again and this time I was still there but I could feel myself slipping away. "Erik, I have to go." I choked out, pulling myself up ripping my hand from his as I ran toward the men who'd been calling me; they had a helicopter already to go. I wondered how I missed that as I put all my strength into pushing myself forward to them and away from those I didn't want to hurt. I was like a doll as I felt the hands take me away. A mumbled threat crossed my ears to not or else, it wasn't until later that I figured they were talking to Erik. As we got up into the sky and the beach transformed into a small dot I heard a small click followed by the sensation of weariness, they'd put me to sleep and I wasn't sure if I'd wake up.

Eyes firmly shut I opened them, being brought back to the surface. A voice spoke from right next to my ear as I my hands and feet were restrained. "Hello Miss Dane, my name is William Stryker and welcome to the US weaponry program." That was when the pain started; once again I became property of the United States of America.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Chaosprimer for the awesome review, not one much for the clothing details so what ever for the uniform but the sword would be Japanese katana like very smooth, elegant, old, simple on first look but very impactful when used correctly kind of like Vivienne herself and more about the way in which you move as opposed to how hard you can jab as with a long sword or something more European in style and sorry but I've got most the story already written and it's not really what you imagined. Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than the others but I didn't want to rehash the fight from the movie, also sorry if anyone hates that I stole Charles's moment but I thought the speech from Vivienne would have a better impact and it sounded really good in my head. Hope you enjoy and if you do let me know, open to any criticism also don't be shy.


End file.
